An Alvinette Story
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes put on a school musical. It all turns to chaos when Jeanette gets one of the lead rolls. Now she must choose to follow her heart or stay loyal to her sister. But will her sister stay loyal to her?


**I have been inspired! Bare with me, there are a lot of songs! **

**An Alvinette Story**

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting in their homeroom, as Principal Talbot had instructed, for the afternoon announcements. Everyone sat in their seats as they tried to stay awake for the remainder of the school day, though many were ready to go home. "Okay, just these few announcements, and then we can all go home!" Mrs. McGrath said with a slight chuckle. "First, who ever has Eric, the captain of the Chess team's pants please return them." She said as a few kids let out small chuckles. "Moving on to our next announcement," Mrs. McGrath went on looking at a piece of paper the secretary handed out to all the teachers earlier. "The drama club is still looking for small roles in the musical Wicked; also the role of Elphaba is still open. So those auditions are this afternoon for anyone who still wants to try." She said looking up at the class. They were unmoved by this news. "Well, I'm going to go over here and talk to the wall since no one is listening." She said as she continued reading the announcements aloud.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students jumped out of their seats not stopping to hear a word of what the teacher was trying to say. The Chipmunks and Chipettes jostled their way through the crowded halls so they could get to their lockers. Down the hall Simon and Jeanette were at their lockers with their friend Chloe. "What are your plans this afternoon Chloe?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm going to be at drama club. I'm still helping them judge the auditions." She responded.

Jeanette nodded and turned to her favorite of the Seville brothers. "What about you Simon?" She asked.

"I'm going to be at drama club too." He said putting several of his books in his book bag. Jeanette looked at him with a surprised look. "I mean as the technical engineer. I help them with all the special effects." Simon clarified. Jeanette nodded and managed to muster a small smile, though she was disappointed that she would be stuck home alone again for the second weekend in a row.

Though she hide her feeling very well, nothing ever got passed Simon (at least when it's about Jeanette). "Jeanette, why don't you audition?" Simon suggested.

Jeanette shook her head, quickly dismissing the idea. Chloe then looked up as excitement washed over her face. "Yeah, you'd be perfect for the role of Elphaba!" She gushed eagerly.

Simon chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I was actually thinking more like one of the smaller roles." Simon made clear for their animated friend.

"Well, yeah, those too!" She said breathlessly. Jeanette did not respond. "C'mon Netta! It'll be fun!" Chloe continued to persuade while calling Jeanette the pet name she came up with for her.

Jeanette finally looked up to see they were in front of the Auditorium door. She rolled her eyes at how they tricked her. "Why not? It might be fun to audition." She finally said giving into their effective pouting.

Chloe jumped and squealed in reply. She grabbed Jeanette's arm and pulled her into the auditorium. Upon entering Jeanette saw many familiar inside. Eleanor was helping Theodore with the costumes. She looked over and saw Eleanor kissing Theodore's finger from where he had poked himself with the needle. She smiled at how cute they were. She turned her head up towards the stage where Alvin and Brittany were fighting over who was supposed stand where during the musical number they were rehearsing. "Alright!" Mrs. Fontine called to everyone. "Everyone auditioning line up at the stage!" She said as she took her seat at the judges table. Chloe, Brittany, and Alvin took their seats as judges also.

Simon hugged Jeanette for luck and followed Theodore backstage. Jeanette smiled as she followed the rest of the group to the stage.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

Jeanette shook nervously as the next kid walked down the stage after receiving a harsh review from Alvin, Brittany, and Mrs. Fontine. The only thing that calmed Jeanette down a bit was the fact her sister and best friend, Chloe, wouldn't emotionally slap her in the face like they did that kid. "Next!" Mrs. Fontine said rubbing her temples.

Jeanette was suddenly nervous again. She cautiously stepped onto the stage. Brittany and Chloe smiled up at her to calm her down a little. Jeanette smiled back and nodded reassuring herself that she could do it. She took a deep breath and began her song.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

Suddenly all Jeanette's fear and nervousness washed away.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Brittany and Alvin's jaws dropped in shock. Brittany's shock began to grow into jealousy as a smile of admiration appeared on Alvin's face.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I've have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Jeanette blushed as the auditorium erupted with applause. Brittany crossed her arms as the little green monster snuck up on her. "Jeanette there is no doubt about it, you've got the part of Elphaba." Mrs. Fontine said with a smile.

Chloe jumped up from her chair with a smile spread across her face and squealed in pure delight. "Netta, you did it!" She screamed running up to hug Jeanette.

Jeanette could only smile. The shock of actually getting one of the lead roles had not completely sunken in yet. Brittany walked onto the stage and crossed her arms. "Congratulations, Jeanette. I guess you're my new costar." she said reaching out to hug Jeanette. Jeanette accepted the hug gratefully. Brittany pulled away with a fake smile. "Stay out of my spotlight and you'll do fine." She said.

Jeanette's smile immediately faded as Brittany walked away from her. Brittany and Chloe looked at each other with the same "don't mess with me" glare. Chloe then turned to Jeanette with a serious look. "Okay, I know she's your sister but…" She paused took look at Brittany and immediately held her fists in the air. "Want me to deck her for you?" Chloe asked getting into her fighting stance and with every intention of giving Brittany a major shiner.

Jeanette put on a fake smile and laughed nervously. "No, no, no, no, no!" She said grabbing Chloe's arm and tugging her backstage. "She didn't mean it." Jeanette said trying to convince herself more than Chloe.

Chloe turned away from Brittany and began to calm herself down. "Fine, but if she pulls anymore of that shit with you…" She pulled Jeanette closer and whispered to her. "I'm going to kick her ass." She finished.

Jeanette pulled away and laughed at how Chloe was defending her against her own sister. "Deal." Jeanette agreed laughing.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

It was another Friday afternoon. It had been a week since Jeanette got the role of Elphaba, and Brittany had placed a hollow threat on her sister's shoulders. "No, Jeanette you have to rise in front of the crowd. You're no longer excepting limitations, move around, the stage belongs to you." Mrs. Fontine directed. "Brittany, why don't you back up a little so we'll be able to see Jeanette better." Jeanette looked at Brittany nervously. Brittany glared at her and began to back up. Jeanette could've sworn Brittany's glare turned her to stone. Suddenly she was afraid to move. "Well, let's skip this scene for now. Let's move on to the cornfield scene." Mrs. Fontine said sitting down and taking a sip of her lemonade.

Jeanette walked off stage as Brittany took her place. "Jeanette, don't let Brittany intimidate you." A voice encouraged from behind her.

Jeanette turned around to see Alvin. "Alvin, I can't help it." She confessed.

"Look, Brittany said the same thing to a dozen other people. If you let her take control of you, you're no long Jeanette. You're Brittany." Alvin said truthfully. "You don't want to be Brittany. Be Jeanette. I think she's pretty great." Alvin said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Jeanette smiled with gratitude. She looked at the stage to see Brittany glaring at her from her spot on stage. She looked back at Alvin who only winked at her. Jeanette giggled as she suddenly felt more confident. "Oh, Nessa." She heard Brittany say from the stage, which signaled her that it was her cue.

Along with her new found confidence, Jeanette gracefully walked onto the stage while fake glaring at her sister. "What a touching display of grief." She said recited perfectly while walking over to Brittany.

Brittany was a bit shocked by Jeanette's tone, and was now more determined than ever to keep the spotlight on her. "I don't think we have anything further to say to one another." Brittany said rising to her feet.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes. Now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them!" Jeanette said harshly. It was now as if it had become a competition of who could recite their lines the best. At least it was to Brittany. "So I would appreciate some time alone to say good by to my sister." Jeanette finished. She then got on her knees. "Oh Nessa, please forgive me." Jeanette cried. If you didn't know any better you would think Eleanor or Brittany was lying there taking their final breaths.

Brittany rolled her eyes but went on anyway. "Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself." She said kneeling beside Jeanette It's terrible, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen." Brittany continued.

Jeanette looked up and noticed the glare Brittany was giving her. Jeanette glared right back. "You call _this_ an accident!?" Jeanette exclaimed causing Brittany to jump.

"Yes... well maybe not an accident." Brittany said nervously rising to her feet. She was no longer acting, she was afraid of her sister.

Jeanette also rose. "Then what would you call it!?" Jeanette continued.

Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore all looked on stage with awe. They never would've guessed that the girl on that stage was shy and quiet Jeanette. "A reseme change." Brittany said still a bit shocked that Jeanette could ever act like this. She had to bring her down. "Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate." She continued glaring at her sister.

Jeanette wasn't going to let that stop her. "So you think cyclones just appear, out of the blue!?"

"Well no, I never-"

"Of course you never!" Jeanette exclaimed cutting Brittany off. "You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" Jeanette said putting all her emotion into her lines.

Brittany began to fume. She started to think that Jeanette was doing this on purpose. She was trying to make a fool of Brittany. "I'm a public figure now. People expect me-"

"To lie!?"

"To be encouraging!" Brittany exclaimed slamming her wand prop on the stage was a pause as the sisters stood there glaring at on another.

Mrs. Fontine began to clap and the others in the room soon joined in. "That was wonderful!" Mrs. Fontine said close to tears. Chloe ran over and handed her a tissue. She gratefully accepted. "Everyone take five." Mrs. Fontine instructed walking away.

"TAKE FIVE!" Chloe screamed into her bullhorn causing several people to jump.

Some of the drama club members walked over to Jeanette. They began to congratulate her and tell her how well she did. Brittany glared with envy. She had to bring her down.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

Jeanette was packing up her things from that day's rehearsal when suddenly there was a shadow cast over her. She jumped and dropped all her books on the floor. She heard chuckles from behind her and turned to see Alvin. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Alvin said picking up her books and handing them to her.

"No, it's okay." Jeanette said shyly grabbing her books. She smiled thankfully and began walking out of the auditorium.

Alvin opened the door for her and followed her out. "I didn't get the chance to tell you how great you were today." Alvin said.

Jeanette blushed and let out a small giggle. She hadn't quite gotten used to receiving so many compliments. "Thanks." She she said quietly.

Alvin smiled at her and cleared his throat. "So have you read the rest of the script?" He asked still smiling. Jeanette looked up and shook her head. "Apparently, during act two Elphaba and Fiyero kiss." Alvin said.

Jeanette nodded but her eyes widened once she realized who was playing Fiyero. "You and me?" She asked.

Alvin nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He said stopping.

Jeanette was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had fallen slightly behind as she ran right into Alvin. She took a few steps back to regain her footing but ended up tripping over her feet and began to fall backward. Jeanette closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the ground, but right before she did, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see Alvin leaning over her with a smile. Jeanette smiled up at him in embarrassment and with a pink tint in her cheeks."You okay?" He asked still smiling.

Jeanette continued to smile and nodded. Alvin lifted her back up to her feet and picked up the books she dropped. Jeanette once again grabbed her books. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was at her house. "Thanks for walking me home." Jeanette said whispered still smiling and blushing. She lowered her head to hide it from Alvin, hoping he didn't notice.

Alvin smiled noticing how shy she was acting around him. "No problem." He said. "Are you going to be at rehearsal Saturday?" He asked. Jeanette nodded as she finally looked up at him. Alvin's smile grew wider. "Great, I'll see you then." He said waving and walking to his own home.

Jeanette waved back and walked into her house. She softly closed the door, and leaned her head against it. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she tried to understand the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Her heart was pounding, her body was heated, and her stomach had butterflies. She had never been so confused.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

The next day at dress rehearsals Jeanette was pacing back and forth back stage. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. Today they were going to practice _As Long As You're Mine_. The scene when Elphaba and Fiyero kiss. Jeanette swallowed hard at the thought of it. "Jeanette."

"AH!" Jeanette squealed in terror as she threw her hands in the air, and turned around to see Simon.

He laughed slightly. "They need you on stage now." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Jeanette said taking a deep breath. She walked onto the stage as confidently as she could. She suddenly was nevous when she saw Alvin wink at her. Brittany saw it too, and as she walked passed Jeanette she purposely bumped into her shoulder. Jeanette twisted around around stared angrily at Brittany. Brittany returned to look ten fold. They both continued their separate ways. Jeanette turned toward Alvin and kneeled in front of him. Alvin mocked Brittany's glare, causing Jeanette to laugh. Brittany stomped her foot from her place backstage as she looked at the scene taking place in frond of her.

The music began to play as Alvin grabbed Jeanette by the waist as she began to sing.

_OOOOOOOHHHHH  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me._

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Alvin smiled as he reached up and touched Jeanette's cheek.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

Jeanette smiled back at him and grabbed his hand as she began to sing with him.

_Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Alvin leaned his forehead against Jeanette's.

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

Jeanette smiled at him.

_And though I may know  
I don't care_

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine_

Jeanette began to giggle as Alvin pulled her closer. "What is it?" Alvin asked.

"It's just, for the first time I feel... wicked." Jeanette recited with a smile. Alvin smiled and Jeanette's heart began to pound as they moved in closer. Jeanette closed her eyes as her lips met with Alvin's. Brittany's glare grew ice cold as they remained in that embrace for several moments. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"That was amazing!" Mrs. Fontine exclaimed. "Everyone take five." She continued.

"TAKE FIVE!" Chloe exclaimed once again.

Alvin rose up and and helped Jeanette on her feet. Brittany smiled as an idea came to her. She slowly walked over to Alvin and threw her arms around is neck. She pulled him into a long kiss. Jeanette felt reality slap her in the face. She pursed her lips to keep from screaming and ran off the stage, out of the auditorium, and into the hall. Jeanette leaned against the wall as she finally let her tears fall. She couldn't believe what Brittany had done. She thought Brittany was better than that. She thought she was above something like this. _But of course I thought a lot of things._ Jeanette thought as she continued to cry.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

A few weeks later the night of the school play had finally come. Jeanette was sitting in the dressing room she shared with Brittany. She hadn't talked to Brittany or Alvin since that Saturday. Of course there were moments when she had to step in to keep Chloe from killing Brittany. Eleanor knocked on the dressing roo door and slowly walked in. "Jeanette? Are you alright?" She asked.

Jeanette nodded and tried to smile. "I'm not going to let my personal problems, effect my performance out there." Jeanette said confidently. She walked out of the dressing room and waited for her cue to walk on stage. She heard Brittany on stage singing the intro song. She sighed as she pushed all thoughts of Alvin and Brittany out of her mind.

The play was going perfectly. Jeanette was remember every one of her lines. Brittany would sometimes purposely try to sabotage Jeanette's performance, but Jeanette would play it off as something that was supposed to happen. You couldn't even tell it wasn't apart of the play.

Jeanette tried to keep her composure as Alvin ran off the stage. Music began to play as Jeanette began to sing.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
sudden silence, sudden heat  
hearts leap in a giddy world.  
He could be that boy,  
but I'm not that girl  
Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,  
don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy,  
I'm not that girl  
Every so often we long to steal,  
to the land of what might have been,  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in  
Blythe smile, lithe limb  
she who's winsome,  
she wins him,  
gold hair with a gentle curl,  
that's the girl he chose  
and heaven knows,  
I'm not that girl  
don't wish, don't start  
wishing only wounds the heart,  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,  
there's a girl I know,  
he loves her so,  
I'm not that girl._

Jeanette held in tears as the audience clapped for her. She walked off stage sighed.

Soon it was time for _Defying Gravity, _Jeanette's big number.

Brittany wasn't exactly happy with how this night was turning out. "Elphaba- why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!?" Brittany began.

_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

Jeanette glared as she felt her anger boiling up inside her.

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

Brittany stepped closer.

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

Chloe then came up on the balcony. "Citizens of Oz. There is an enemy that must be found and captured. Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent monkeys. Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature. This... distortion. This... repulsion! This... WICKED WITCH!" The spot light on Chloe then faded.

Brittany and Jeanette stood in silence. "Don't be afraid." She whispered.

"I'm not," Jeanette said. "It's the wizard, who should be afraid. Of me."

Brittany could see the anger in Jeanette's eyes. "Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. Before it's too late." Brittany said.

_You can still be with the wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

Jeanette's calmed herself down."I know."

_But I don't want it  
No  
I can't want it anymore  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap_

_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_

Brittany was surprised that after all that had happened Jeanette hadn't cracked under pressure. She walked over to Jeanette and grabbed her arm.

_Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions of grandeur:_

Jeanette shook Brittany off.

_I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz someone says they're so  
Somethings I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Loosing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

_  
I'd sooner buy  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_

Jeanette pulled out the prop spell book and began to read. Brittany looked over at her. "What are you doing? This is what started this whole thing, that hideous levitation spell." Jeanette continued to read. "STOP!" The entire auditorium was silent.

Meanwhile backstage Alvin stood watching Jeanette. She was so different than all the other girls he had dated. She was so down to Earth, and calm. He sighed as Jeanette was hooked onto the harness and risen.

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to  
Fly!  
And If I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me!  
Tell them how I am defying Gravity  
I'm flying high, defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody and all of Oz  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Brittany was almost in tears. "I hope you're happy!" She sang with tears in her eyes.

_Bring me down!_

Alvin sighed once again as he looked up at her.

_Ahhhh!_

The curtain closed as the intermission started. Theodore and Eleanor slowly lowered Jeanette to the ground. "Geez, Simon. Six months of rehearsals and all you came up with was a harness?" Jeanette mocked. Simon laughed helped her out of it.

Brittany walked over to Jeanette with tears in her eyes. "You were great Jeanette!" Brittany said hugging her sister. Jeanette hugged back as Brittany cried and apologized into her costume.

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

"The musical was one big success. " Mrs. Fontine said at the after party. "You left the crowd wanting more!" She said happily. Every began to clap as they dispersed into the rest of the crowd.

Jeanette stood by the snacks as Chloe pulled Simon onto the dance floor and Simon reluctantly followed. She sighed and looked up at a shadow that was being cast over her. Alvin smiled nervously at her. Jeanette smiled and giggled at the sudden personality change. "You know, I forgot to thank you." She said smiling.

Alvin gave her a confused look. "For what?" He asked.

"For believing in me. For giving me a confidence I never knew I had." Jeanette explained smiling at him. Alvin smiled back. Alvin opened his mouth to ask hr something but she beat him to it. "Do you want to dance?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin continued to smile and followed Jeanette onto the dance floor. They began to slow dance as Jeanette leaned her head against his chest and softly sang.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
_

Jeanette looked up into her blue eyes and smiled. Alvin smiled at her and slowly leaned in. Jeanette began leaning in and soon their lips touched as they shared a soft, loving, and passionate kiss. They pulled away as they both began to sing.

_As long as you're mine_

**Alvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinettealvinette**

**I am pooped! I'm going to bed. All songs featured will be posted in my profile!**


End file.
